nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Trois
Trois (トロワ'' Torowa''), inmate number three, is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga and anime. He is an inmate of Nanba Prison, where he is held in cell six of building three alongside Honey. Appearance Trois Design.png|Full appearance Trois is a rather handsome young man of average height. He has a lean build, fair skin and curly, mint-green hair with yellow bangs.‌ His eyes are deep pink and framed with long eyelashes; in front of them is a pair of rectangular glasses with red frames. He wears red stud earrings in each ear and his nails are green. Trois wears a pale blue inmates' jumpsuit decorated with ruffled cuffs on the sleeves and a prominent red bow with white stripes worn under the collar. He sports a black and purple tool belt with a pouch containing a variety of tools resting on each hip. He also wears red boots. His ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Like Honey, Trois is a cocky individual with a great amount of confidence in his appearance and abilities to the point of vanity, considering himself to be the best looking man in Nanba. In contrast to his cellmate, however, he is a calm, warm and friendly individual. He rarely bears a grudge against othersNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 57 and is nearly always seen smiling. He is kind and gentle to others and, despite his somewhat arrogant nature, won’t hesitate to compliment other people’s abilities. Trois loves women and seems to be highly popular among them; his interest in them borders on perversion as he regularly asks about their underwear, specifically bras, even if the woman is a complete stranger.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 143 Trois is a talented mechanic who is fascinated with machinery such that it borders on obsession. He will instantly dismantle and steal the parts of anything that captures his interest, displaying a certain amount of impulsiveness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 93 He shows great enjoyment in making dangerous weapons and comes across as somewhat sadistic, showing no remorse at harming even his own allies with creations. Ironically, he regards the stealing of the parts to make such weapons as the most immoral part of his actions.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 Background Arrested for an unspecified crime, Trois made multiple overpowered firearms and weapons during his time in jail and used them to break out. He eventually began doing so with Honey, resulting in the two being transferred to Nanba.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 Plot Part One New Year's Tournament arc Trois's cell is chosen to participate in the New Year's Tournament.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15 He and Honey participate in the third round, Hyakunin Isshu. As Honey retains the upper hand over their opponent, Uno, Trois swaps places with Honey before Uno can cheat. However, Uno unexpectedly begins to take cards, leading Honey to swap places with Trois once again. Honey too is no match for Uno, and Trois takes over from him once more when he begins to lose his temper. Uno reveals that he has noticed Trois's tells and habits, enabling him to win the game.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17 Part Two Trois, along with Honey, is invited by Uno to visit his recreation room. To his surprise, the room is empty; confused, he asks Uno why and the latter reveals that he wants the inmates to build it together, causing Trois to comment that he is weird.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 The construction of the recreation room seems successful, with the inmates soon playing cards with one another; later, Musashi arrives and Trois introduces himself to him. Sometime later, Mitsuru brings various items to the room, among which is a billiard table that Trois quickly begins playing with.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 He then teaches Nico how to play, before being sent back to his cell by Hajime alongside the other inmates.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 59 Building Five arc Trois and Honey are taken to building five for training by Kiji; there, they end up captured and imprisoned in the Gogyousan Underground Prison. They are eventually found by Uno, Jyugo, Upa, Nico and Liang; the latter hit him until he stops shouting and Jyugo releases him and Trois from the cell as they explain what happened to them. As they finalize their plans to rescue the guards and leave the underground, the inmates begin to make their way through the prison.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 78 As they do so, Liang defeats one of the patrolling Jiang Shi Dolls; Trois teases Uno for his nervousness before stating that they should save their energy as much as possible. As Uno tries to come up with more plans, they are confronted and chased by a hoard of Jiang Shi Dolls; while running, Trois saves Honey from an oncoming trap and teases him for the injuries he gained as a result. They eventually manage to retreat into a storage room, where Trois hopes the dolls won't follow them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 79 Before leaving, he notices an unopened drawer and promptly steals a tool from it. As the inmates continue their journey, Liang is unexpectedly attacked by a possessed RukaNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 80 whom Liang and Upa manage to defeat. After doing so, they convince Trois and the others to go ahead without them; as they do, Trois questions whether they'll be alright.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81 He continues to do so as they make their way down to the next level, complaining about the long stairs and dark environment. He then compliments Jyugo on his jailbreaking abilities; when Jyugo remains indifferent, he teases him on his lack of enthusiasm and advises him to try to take an interest in others. The conversation soon moves to a debate over who is the most popular; as they bicker, Uno notices that Nico is no longer with them and begins to panic.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 84 Remembering Nico's illnesses, Trois voices his concerns that Nico may have collapsed somewhere while Uno states that that isn't the problem.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 88 As Uno insists on returning to find him, Trois is forced to help Honey and Jyguo hold him back until a trap in the form of a large wave washes them to the next level of the underground; Jyugo manages to half-drown in that time, leading Trois and the other two to bicker over who should resuscitate him. Trois deduces that they have been washed to the next level and, while investigating the area, asks Jyguo to open a nearby door. He leads the others into a room where several Jiang Shi dolls are stored, much to the horror of the others. Trois, however, becomes fascinated and begins attempting to dismantle a nearby doll while the others leave him behind in disgust. Left behind, Trois uses the tool he acquired earlier, as well as items he stole from Kazari Otogi, to make some weapons. He later joins them as they encounter Ruka Gojou, who he teases about his similarity to Kiji until he loses his temper and attacks, summoning a possessed Youriki and Kokoriki to defeat them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 93 As Youriki and Kokoriki chase Uno, Jyugo and Honey, Trois emerges with one of his weapons and promptly uses it to attack them, harming the inmates in the process. He explains that he made it with scrap parts and the tool he managed to steal due to Jyugo leaving everything in the vicinity unlocked. Enjoying making weapons for the first time in a while, Trois defeats their opponents with a flamethrower while Honey explains his past to Uno and Jyugo.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 Trivia *The name Trois means "three" in French, which is a reference to his inmate number, 03. *According to Trois' character card; **He likes cream stew and womens' bras. **He dislikes bugs and jingisukan. **His hobbies include car maintenance and billiards. *Trois and Honey have their own fan club.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 106 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 3 Category:Cell 6